1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a novel structure of an electrical connector with an improved high frequency performance.
2. Description of Related Art
The usage of electrical connectors with high frequency performance has increased. The undesired signal or loss of signal strength in high frequency electrical connectors become much more frequently. For example, an electrical connector with high frequency signal transmission includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts disposed in a plurality of passageways of the insulative housing. Because of electromagnetic wave between each two adjacent contacts, the two contacts are easy to cause undesired signal and crosstalk. When high frequency signals transmit, signals become much weak and electrical connectors can not work normally or cause dummy signal. Thus, an electrical connector with improved high frequency performance is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.